onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Volume 1000
One Piece Volume 1000 "Z" is a free volume distributed to One Piece Film: Z's attendees. It focuses on Film Z, Episode of Luffy, and Z's Ambition Arc's characters, story, sketches, and backstage, as well as Z's history. Chapter 1: The World of Film Z It contains sketches about the storyline of the film, some screenshots and the relationship map of the film's characters as well as some of the works that went into the film. Chapter 2: Eiichiro Oda Presents Film Z Design Works It contains sketches about the characters from One Piece Film: Z, Episode of Luffy and the Z's Ambition Arc, as the Straw Hat Pirates' outfits. Straw Hat Pirates' Outfits *Monkey D. Luffy ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: Last One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 3: First One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 4: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 5: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Roronoa Zoro ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 3: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 4: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Nami ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 3: Child Nami outfit ** Outfit 4: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 5: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Usopp ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 3: Second One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 4: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 5: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Sanji ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 3: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 4: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Tony Tony Chopper ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 3: Second One Piece Film: Z outfit, and sketches of Chopper's other forms at 5 years of age; ** Outfit 4: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 5: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Nico Robin ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit and 18-year old Robin; ** Outfit 3: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 4: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Franky ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit; ** Outfit 3: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 4: Episode of Luffy outfit; *Brook ** Outfit 1: Red-themed outfit; ** Outfit 2: First One Piece Film: Z outfit and 78-year old Brook; ** Outfit 3: Z's Ambition Arc outfit; ** Outfit 4: Episode of Luffy outfit; One Piece Film: Z *Z *Ain *Binz *Shiro Kuma *Kuzan *Borsalino *Mobston *Bolt *Gari *Marin, Zomino, Homey and Purin *Sengoku *Koby *Helmeppo Episode of Luffy *Bilić *Regis *Diego Z's Ambition Arc *Shuzo *Lily Enstomach Chapter 3: Chronicle of Z It is a detailed description of Zephyr's history, from his childhood to his defeat at the hands of Luffy. It is narrated through images and captions. Trivia *Volume 1000 is one of three volumes were released for free to a film's attendees (Volume 0 was given to Strong World's attendees, Volume 777 to Film Gold's attendees, and Volume 1000 to Film Z's attendees). *The Armani outfits aren't listed in the book, but just shown in the page of merchandising. Site Navigation fr:One Piece Volume 1000 Category:Books Category:One Piece Film Z